Saving Effie
by LauraHAYFFIEfics
Summary: Effie s Rescue and her recovery, Hayffie.
1. Chapter 1

**Effie POV.**

So tired,

Everything hurts,

My head is thumping from lack of food and water,

My throat dry and raw from the endless screaming,

My whole body feels like its been hit by a tone of bricks.

I don't remember the last time i had something substantial to eat, the thought of food just makes me sick. I don't think i can stand to consume anything with the memories and images that are plaguing my head.

They came today, the rescue team.

I dont know these people , they barged into my cell and dragged me out. I thought they were sent to torture me.

It all went so fast, before i knew it i was on a hovercraft, myself along with some other prisoners.

I don't have the courage to speak or the strength to ask who these people are.

We are all sat in silence, there is a nurse coming around to check on us, the prisoners that is.

I don't remember the last time i looked in a mirror, i must look dreadful without my capitol makeup and attire.

All those things the wigs, shoes, outfits and makeup had been taken away from me the moment i was taken by the peacekeepers. I remember the door being barged open and 2 peacekeepers dragging me out roughly by the arms into one of their trucks. I don't remember much after that, i must have been pricked with a needle and put to sleep sometime in my struggle.

The nurse came over to me and handed me a bottle of water, i refused it so she just put it on the floor beside my seat. I don't trust these people; this water could be drugged for all I know.

I feel uncomfortable in their presence, I feel their eyes just staring at me. As I look down at my hands I noticed the raw red marks on my wrists from the chains I was confined to in my cell. I see how my thighs having used to be a healthy size are now reduced to sickly thin. I am wearing a black tank top and shorts that were given to me by the capitol; they are plain and by no means anything like my old wardrobe. The shorts are only little things that come just below my bottom, I'm sure those peacekeepers found pleasure in seeing me in them, I've been through too much by now to even care anymore. I feel the material of my shirt sticking to my back, it is soaked in my blood my the whipping.

Suddenly I feel the hovercraft descending for landing, one of the men approaches me and takes my upper arm gently to stand up, he moves behind me and I look back to see a strip of material in his hands, he catches my observation "I'm sorry, I have to blindfold you, orders from the boss" he carefully wraps the material around my head to cover my eyes. I can't see a thing as I move forward, anxious that I may trip and fall on something in my path. The ground feels rough and is almost painful to my bare feet but it doesn't last for long as I am moved onto a smooth cold metal surface, I jump suddenly as I feel us moving downward, are we going underground?

The motion stops and I hear doors sliding open, i am escorted forward.

I feel like we are being separated as the other prisoners footsteps grow farther and farther away. I am led into a room and my blindfold is removed. The door is shut behind me and the man who escorted me is out of sight. The room is plain and white; a single bed is set up in the corner of the room while the only other furniture is a small chair and table. I feel out of place as my skin is covered in dirt, sweat and dried blood; it looks dreadfully dirty compared to the pristine white of the room.

I don't want to stain the bed sheets so I back up against the wall and slide down to sit with my knees to my chest. As soon as I shut up my eyes I automatically start to drift off to sleep, I so badly want to stay awake because whenever I close my eyes I can't help but remember. Sleepiness comes over me and I lay down on my side and close my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haymitch POV:

They wouldn't have hurt her? She is the darling of the Capital, the epitome of style and fashion. She is innocent, as far as I know she knew nothing. The last time I saw her she was in the penthouse with Octavia and Flavius. They were all completely consumed by the Games and as usual didn't have a care in the world besides the next colour of their hair. Of course I had thought about the risk of her being taken and questioned because of her association with Katniss and Peeta as district 12`s escort but I'm hoping it only went as far as a few simple questions.

The head leader of the rescue team came to notify me about their latest mission and about Effie. I headed straight to hospital area where they were treating the latest batch of prisoners, most of them seemed in ok shape, dirty but relieved that they were out of harms way . I couldn't spot Effie`s face, I did have to look a little closer as I assumed she wouldn't be garned in her typical outfit and makeup, When I come to think about it I don't even know what her real hair colour is. After 5 minutes of searching I couldn't see her anywhere, I went up to one of the attendees "I'm looking for a Miss Trinket, Effie Trinket." He looked at me and nodded in understanding, "Follow me". I was taken out the door and down a long hallway, I don't usually walk around this area and I was curious as to where he was leading me. "Why has Effie been separated from the others?" there was a short pause when the man spoke "She is a special prisoner". "What do you mean by special?" He stopped abruptly and turned to face me "Miss Trinket is a Capitol Citizen, all others we rescued are from the districts, we cannot trust her at this point until we have questioned her." What was happening here? Effie was innocent, mind you she was as capitol as they came but she is harmless in this mess. We continued walking and took a right to another long hallway, there were rooms lined all along the right side, one after the other, they were all the same, Stark white and plain. Were they keeping her here? The guard stopped and signalled toward the upcoming room. I moved past him and turned to see inside of the room.

I couldn't recognize the figure in front of me. She was lying on her side with her knees drawn up to her chest; I couldn't see her face as there was long ash blonde hair strewn across obscuring my view, Her skin was marred with dirt and various scrapes covered her arms and legs. Her wrist was pink and raw with marks of a shackle. She looked far worse than the others, how could I have been so stupid as to not know the consequences. Of course she was going to be taken and questioned, and she is going to be put through more now that she`s here in district 13.

I turned back towards the guard, "May I go in?"


End file.
